PPG AND RRB ARE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!
by Lanibot1500
Summary: What if the PPG and RRB went to high school. Or Pokey Oaks High School for the Arts. Read to find out what happens to the PPG and RRB. There is swearing in this. You have been warned.
1. Introduction

Pokey Oaks High School for the Arts by Lanibot1500

Have you ever thought what the PPG and RRB were like in high school? Well here is what I thought it would be like. 030

Today is the Powerpuff Girls first day of high school! Lets see how they're doing. But first lets introduce our eight main characters. Plus they all have powers.

POWERPUFF GIRLS 

Blossom Utonium

Age: 16

Hair: Light red, long and straight

Role: Commander and leader for ppg and eldest powerpuff

Color: PINK

Bubbles Utonium

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde, in between her back and wavy

Role: Joy and the laughter for ppg and is the youngest powerpuff

Buttercup Utonium

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Black, underneath the shoulder length, and straight

Role: The Toughest Fighting Girl and is the middle child/second oldest powerpuff

ROWDYRUFF BOYS

Brick Jojo

Age: 16

Hair: Light red, short (like the RRBZ style) and always has his backwards red cap on

Role: The Leader of the RRB and is eldest rowdyruff

Boomer Jojo

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde, short, and is shaggy but cute

Role: Sometimes the most stupid but is very cute and loveable. He is the youngest rowdyruff

Butch Jojo

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Black, short and naturally spikes upwards

Role: He is the toughest boy in the RRB and almost the world (Numbuh 4 from Codename: KND and Butch should be best friends XD) He is the middle child/second oldest

That's like a mini autobiography for each character. Hope you like. By the way this isn't chapter 1.

Bye-nee!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters. Or any of the amazing songs. XD

~Blossom's POV~

Buzz Buzz Bu-CLICK

Ugh, what time is it? 6:30, damn why so early. It hit me hard. IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF THE NEW HIGH SCHOOL! Omg! I have to get ready.

~NO POV~

About 45 minutes or so later Blossom was dressed up in a dark pink crop top, light red skinny jeans and pink doc martens.

When Blossom made her way downstairs, she found Bubbles in the kitchen making bacon and eggs. The youngest powerpuff was obsessed with…fashion! Much to Buttercups disliking. Anyways, Bubbles wore a light blue tank top, a white vest, a light blue mini skirt and blue toms.

"Morning Bloss." Bubbles greeted her sister

"Morning Bubbles. Is Buttercup awake?"

"Do you really need to ask." Bubbles responded.

"Right. Now I feel quite stupid." The two sisters shared a laugh, then Blossom went to awake the beast.

*******BUTTERCUPS ROOM****************

As Blossom entered the beast's lair, she found her slightly younger sister tangled in her sheets. Her head was on the bed but her lower body was on the floor, along with most of her sheets.

Blossom approached the bed, slightly shaking her head. The eldest powerpuff bent down and whispered in Buttercups ear "Butch is looking through your underwear drawer". Instantly Buttercup was up and in a fighting stance "Where is that little pervert?!" Blossom started giggling. "Never mind that BC. Go get ready for school its already 7:25 and school starts at eight" Blossom stated, with that BC went to get ready.

The PPG and RRB made a truce when they were in grade 5, when the rowdyruff boys turned good. From then they were all best friends, sometimes the boys had a sleepover at the girls house. (Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!) Buttercup and Butch were best friends, Blossom and Brick, and Bubbles and Boomer. What they never realized was that in grade 5 they developed crushes for the counterparts but never had the courage to admit it to their significant other. But they admitted it to their siblings.

Around 7:45, Buttercup walked into the kitchen wearing black short shorts, light green tank top, and a big green sweatshirt. It was Butch's sweatshirt.

"You have 5 minutes to finish your foo Buttercup." young Bubbles said in a cheery tone.

"Crap." BC stated before she chowed down her bacon and eggs

**********Jojo Household*****************

At this magnificent house, our favorite three boys are trying to awake their green brother.

"Butch wake the fuck up!" Brick, the eldest, yelled. Him and Boomer have been trying to wake Butch up for about 25 minutes.

"Mmmm….Buttercup…I-I-I…l-l-l….love you!" Butch suddenly screamed.

Boomer and Brick had to laugh. First it was a chuckle then it was a full out scream/laugh. That is what awoke Butch

"The F you guys doing in here?" Butch asked while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. His brothers just laughed louder

"Oh we just heard you say something." Boomer said while chuckling with Brick.

"And that was." Butch said, gesturing to go on.

"I-I-I..L-l-love you Buttercup!" Brick yelled making a dramatic face. This caused his younger brother to blush furiously, while his youngest brother was laughing like a hyena.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Butch yelled while hitting both his brothers. He ran into the bathroom and waited there until he heard Brick and Boomer leave.

"God, if only I could say that to her in real life." The green ruff whispered to himself.

*************TIME SKIP TO 7:45**********

Brick was dressed in a red V-neck, dark skinnies, and dark red vans. Of course he had on his backwards-red cap, like always.

Boomer was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, blue jeans, gray toms, and a blue sweatshirt.

Butch was wearing a green shirt, dark jeans, and black and green Jordan's.

"Wanna see if we can catch up with the girls?" Boomer suggested. He only wants to see his bubbly Bubbles. 3

"Yah sure." Brick answered. He was the last to exit the house cause he was the one with the key.

**********With The Girls*****************

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were walking when, out of nowhere, they felt a strong breeze.

Bubbles felt a muscular pair of arms wrap around her. As for Blossom and Buttercup, they felt something slap their butts.

Blossom yelped and Buttercup got furious, "Who in the right mind would spank my ass!" She yelled to no one in particular, but a certain ruff heard her. "I did babe," Butch said coolly.

"Go to hell Butch!"

"Nice to see you too BC."

The Reds and Blues just laughed at their siblings

*********With Blossom and Brick*********

"They love each other, It's so obvious." Blossom whispered to Brick

"Totally" "Hey guys were going to school so hurry your asses up" Brick said to his, and his girlfriends' siblings.

As Blossom and Brick walked to school, Brick whispered what happened that morning to Blossom. He had his arm around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder. They remained like that until they reached the school.

*********With Bubbles and Boomer******

"You know that I love you, right Bubbles" Boomer asked his girlfriend of almost six years!

"Of course Boomer, that's why I love you too" Bubbles replied while kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

*******With Butch and BC****************

"Ugh your such a player." buttercup said to Butch. He was staring at a group of girls that were walking by. While Butch was staring, She glanced over at him. A slight tear rolling downs her face. She loved him but never wanted to admit it.

Butch noticed this and asked her with worry "What's wrong BC?"

"Nothing just leave me alone" With that said BC flew as fast as she could to school.

The other puffs and ruffs noticed this happened and flew to Butch.

"What did you do this time Butch" Blossom said with a hint of anger

"I swear I didn't do anything" Butch responded while putting his hands up in defense.

"Butch" Bubbles said softly while walking up to him "You should go and talk to her"

She suggested. With that Butch flew as fast as he could as if his life depended on it, which it did but it was his love life.

*********Buttercups POV*****************

Ugh I fucking hate Butch, he's such a player.

"But you love him." A voice in my head said

"Shut up!"

"You know you love him."

"Whatever."

My thoughts were

Interrupted by…Butch.

"What do you want?" I said with venom dripping from my words. I was hugging my knees while sitting on the cold cement floor. I hid my face in my knees so he wouldn't see my tears.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," He said while coming closer to me. Butch was about to but a hand on my shoulder but I instantly jumped up

"Don't touch me!" I yelled

"Why are you mad at me!?" He asked while floating up too. Over the years he has gotten taller then me.

"You really want to know?" He just nodded his head.

"Fine I-" the bell cut me off. Damn bell. "Ill tell you at lunch"

With that I left as fast as I could.

*****************SCHEDULE**************

(This is a school for the arts)

1st period-Vocals

2nd period-Dance (BC and Butch), Drama (Brick and Blossom), Art (Bubbles and Boomer)

3rd period- band (REQUIERED)

4th period- gym

5th period- Lunch

6th period- free period

7th period- EEEEENNNNNDDDDD

**********Vocal's class*******************

The classroom was…odd. There were folding chairs arranged in a messy fashion, a stage, and a really big window. The RRB and PPG all sat in a row. Buttercup, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch. BC was really mad at Butch so she stayed as far away from him as possible.

The teacher came in and said " Good Morning class I am Mister. George."

"Good Morning Mister. George"

" We are going to start off with a song, from the heart. You have 3 minutes to decide a song of which tells the meaning of how you feel right now."

About a minute and a half later. "Oh and if you want you can dedicate this to someone. If you WANT"

When three minutes was finished.

"Okay class, who would like to sing first?" Mr. George asked.

Blossom slowly raised her hand. The teacher nodded and the pink puff proceeded to the stage.

Come and Get It By Selena Gomez

Blossom: When you're ready come and get it  
(Na na na na na na)  
When you ready come and get it  
(Na na na na na na)  
You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you ready come and get it

(Na na na)  
When you ready come and get it

(Na na na)  
When you ready come and get it  
(Na na na)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, Na na na, Na na na

When you ready come and get it

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I know I know I know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, Na na na, Na na na

"Thank you and that was dedicated to one of my bestest friends, also this song is Come and Get it by Selena Gomez." Blossom finished sing and made her dedication while blushing deeply. Everyone clapped for her amazing performance.

"Wonderful job Blossom. Next we have…Brick." Mr. George said.

Brick slowly walked up to the stage and took a deep breath.

#Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Miguel

Brick: Ah, ah, you're beautiful  
(Yeah)  
Ah, ah, you're beautiful

Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With an ass like that and a smile so bright  
Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

I like when you run red lights  
Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me  
Always in control, how you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care, take me anywhere  
'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel undressable  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah  
You don't know what you're doing darling  
Hop on back my bike darling  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Don't you worry darling

"This song is called Beautiful by Mariah Carey featuring Miguel. It was dedicated to a certain someone of whom I enjoy their presences." Brick finished and walked to his seat, before he sat down he winked at Blossom making her blush go down a few shades. The class didn't notice for they were clapping for Brick's amazing performance.

"Wonderful choice of song and words."Mr. George commented

"Thanks Mr.G"

When Brick sat down Blossom lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, now it's Bubbles turn"

"Ok…hehehehe" Bubbles skipped to the stage.

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Bubbles: You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

When Bubbles finished her miraculous song many boys were staring at her with anime heart eyes. (LOL)

"Hehehe that was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and um it was dedicated to my boyfriend." When Bubbles finished she was blushing madly.

"Amazing, I love your courage up there okay now we have Boomer."

"Kay" Boomer answered shyly and walked up to the stage.

Safe and Sound by Capital Cities

Boomer: I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

"That song was Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. It was dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend" Boomer said with a light blush spread across his cheeks.

'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Thank you Boomer, Now Butch or Buttercup.

The greens looked at each other while their siblings were being all lovey dovy and junk. Buttercup pointed at Butch, which meant he was going to sing first.

Butch slowly walked up to the stage. He took a deep breath, and started singing.

I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding/Calvin Harris

Butch:I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

"That was I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris. I dedicated this song to my best friend who wont tell me why they're mad!" Butch ended with a slight smile. Many people were stunned by Butch's sudden outburst but started clapping.

"Beautiful job Butch. Buttercup It's your turn now" Mr. George looked at Buttercup with a soft but stern look.

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Buttercup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

"That awesome song was called Girlfriend and it was written by Avril Lavigne. Oh and I dedicate this to a jerk ass-hole player" Buttercup smiled then walked off the stage like nothing happened.

"Ok well that was a wonderful way to start a year." said and then the bell rung

Buttercup raced out of the classroom as fast as possibly, Butch came following right behind her.

This is my second fanfic and, personally I Love it. XD Please R&R

Bye-nee 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry I made a mistake in the Introduction. I wrote "eight main characters" instead of "SIX main characters". So I'm really sorry. Please, I hope you really like this. BTW I'm actually in middle school. LOLZ. Also when there's ( ) that means I'm talking.

Previously…

"Ok well that was a wonderful way to start a year." Mr. George said and then the bell rung

Buttercup raced out of the classroom as fast as possibly, Butch came following right behind her.

***********BUTTERCUP POV*************

Ugh I can't believe I did that. As I was flying I came to a stop at my hideout. It's this abandoned space at school. I go here when I have a lot on my mind. Which I kinda do! There's a wall in my hideout, which I punch like all the time. So guess what Einstein's I punched the wall. Who would've guessed?

As I punched the wall I heard someone calling.

"Butch" I whispered for only me to hear. I ran as fast as I could, somehow I ended up in the field. Damn there are a lot of kids here. I maneuvered my way through and hid in a tree. I could here Butch yelling "Buttercup! Please talk to me!" he actually sounded concerned. O hid in the tree leaves for a while then stuck my head about an inch out. You know what I saw, I saw that frickin ass-hole Butch kissing that whore Princess. Immediately my heart broke. So I jumped out of the tree, ran past butch and went to find my sisters. As I ran I could feel tears rushing down my face. '_Worst first day ever' _

**************BUTCH POV***************

Why does BC have to run so fast. Jesus (Is awesome) While I was standing in the field I saw so tree branches moving. Instantly I knew it was Buttercup. As I was about to approach the tree, that bitch Princess came up to me and said something like "Hey hot stuff". I wasn't paying attention; I was focused on finding my Buttercup. Suddenly princess stated kissing me. Since my mind was on BC I started kissing back, thinking it was Buttercup. BIG MISTAKE. I saw Buttercup run by with tears in her eyes. So I pushed Princess off and ran. _'why do you have to be so stupid' _ I thought while running to my brother Boomer. Me and Boomer are bros in the emotion department and me and Brick are bros with anything but the emotion department.

*********BLOSSOM POV******************

As me and Bubbles were walking ,I saw Buttercup crying and running at the same time. Weird. "Buttercup!" I yelled. It caught her attention and she ran towards us. When she got her she fell into Bubbles arms mumbling something about Princess, Butch and Kiss. NOT GOOD. She loves Butch.

"Buttercup. Calm down. What exactly happened?" I asked in a motherly tone. (A/N my friends say I'm like Brick and Blossom. I'm badass, have long hair and am the leader type).

"Well I ran away from Butch, hid in a tree saw that jerk kissing that bitch Princess then met up with you two." She said in between gasps and tears.

"Come on Buttercup. Put yourself together you have to go to dance, I have to go to drama and Bubbles has to go to art. Do you think you can manage without us?" I said while putting a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. She gave a slight nod.

"If you ever feel the urge to cry just ask to go to the bathroom." Bubbles said reassuringly.

**************Bubbles POV***************

I feel so bad for poor ol' Buttercup. I mean she may be a mean sister but she doesn't deserve to get her heart broken. Espsecially by Butch. I Just wanted to hit Bucth so hard. And Princess! She ruins frickin everything. I hate her she is such a bitch. I men God please help her. Well I just hope Butch keeps his distance. I think the bell's gonna ring soon

RING RING RING

"We have to go now. Good luck BC, bye Blossom." I waved goodbye to my sisters and went to Art.

********BLOSSOM POV*******************

As I waved good-bye too Bubbles I looked Buttercup directly in the eyes, with my hands on her shoulders, and said "It's going to be okay BC. We have to at least get through today. I'll help more later. I don't want to be late. Good luck." And with that I left. I felt really bad about BC and my hatred for Princess grew to like 9999. (IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND) Like can't that bitch just mind her own business in her own slutty world. Jez.


End file.
